Talk:Umbrella Corporation
Added an interesting image for the clan page, working on some flavor text, and making some general corrections to make the page look better. Will add cell blocks to "Achievements" tomorrow when I have more time, and upload the first two entries. Joshua and 13mm Jackal. If someone could make the section collapsible later, that would be greatly appreciated. Berserkfhurer 06:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) / W.Birkin. Additions, Changes, Etc Added the following: - Wesker-X's Report - Clan Features - Umbrella Archives I made changes to the following: - Wesker-X's Report (clan's back-story) - Objectives (we are not out to produce narcotics) - Employment (formerly application, defined information therein) --Berserkfhurer 15:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Update I updated Wesker-X's Report, making it a little more in-depth and as close to canon as I could. Just in case any moderators are wondering, I'm 74.248.217.208. It looks like I timed out while writing.--Berserkfhurer 05:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) can i be come a mimber my name is death30000 im lv is 8� Hey Umbrella Corp. and I want be in Umbrella Corp. and in U.B.C.S. Hey... My name is Ceasegodwars for on Dead Frontier and I am 28 level and I am pure with 100 level melee with 10 deaths plus with killed Irradiated Zombies total is 11... Normal Irradiated Zombies killed=10... Charred Irradiated Zombies killed=0... Mutant Irradiated Zombies killed=0... Adv.mutant Irradiated Zombies killed=0... Behemoth killed= 1... I love mission part is Research and Extermination missions... Sometime I do missing person missions... And I really love U.B.C.S. But I want be as U.B.C-C.S. Stand for Umbrella Biohazard Close-Combat Services that only who pure on melee will be in that U.B.C-C.S. unless they have good skill for melee... what you think about me? or deinied me? 06:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Ceasegodwars Can i join...sorry i am Loen54 can i be a student to Wesker-X. I want to be under the wing of the master! Can i join this umbrella? hey my name on DF is shadow14 and im a level 23 soldier with weapons of XM8, FM FAL all (MC) Updates on their way. This is Wesker-X. I'll soon be making updates reflecting the current status of the Umbrella Corporation. Thank you all for your interest. A. Wesker 19:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I am Robinhood33. I found your page, and im interested. I will try to do anything you want me to. Message me on the game if you want me in. Robinhood33 03:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Robinhood33 hey i would like to join im a lev 10 engineer on dead frontier and am workin on lev 11 Jadentatum 16:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Joining Umbrella Corp. Hello I am Ravagerification and I am nearly level 16 soldier. I need someone to be a leader for me. You may not like it but I am a spreader of the choas. I have killed 6 burning zomies and a mother. I would like to join your group.Ravagerification (talk) 22:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Leaked Umbrella Content